Negra Pureza
by Ilunaker
Summary: Severus Snape estuvo a punto de ver cumplido uno de sus grandes deseos... Ahora reflexiona sobre lo mucho que enseña sobre la vida el chocolate negro.


**Negra Pureza**

_**Disclaimer:** Nada de todo esto me pertenece, y no gano ni un duro escribiendo esto... de todas formas, es algo que todos sabemos, así que por qué seguimos perdiendo el tiempo repitiéndolo? _

_**Notas de la autora:** Mi primer fic de HP. Hecho en tiempo record esta misma mañana. Por favor, perdonadme si no os acaba de gustar. De todas maneras, os agradeceré que me enviéis un review, aunque sea diciendo que no os gusta (es la mejor forma de mejorar en el futuro!)... aunque si la crítica es negativa, os agradecería que fuera constructiva... tampoco es cuestión de herir mis sentimientos... :P_

* * *

Aquella noche la quietud y la calma reinaban en aquel lugar del castillo. Pero ninguna de las dos duraría mucho. La quietud fue rota repentinamente cuando una sombra se coló en la sombría estancia, y la calma se desvaneció cuando un portazo resonó no sólo en la habitación, sino por todos los corredores de las mazmorras.

La oscura figura se movió a grandes zancadas hasta el centro de la habitación, donde se detuvo abruptamente. En silencio, maldijo entre dientes. Apenas unas horas antes, el momento que durante tantos años había esperado parecía haber llegado al fín... aquella podía haber sido su gran noche... pero por supuesto, al final todo había acabado mal, al menos para él y su orgullo.

Con un movimiento seco de su varita encendió un pequeño fuego en la chimenea del cuarto, y con un gesto aún si cabe más airado, hizo que una butaca se trasladara desde la otra punta de la habitación hasta detenerse ante la chimenea.

La imponente figura de negro se deslizó hasta la butaca y se sentó en ella. Las pequeñas llamas anaranjadas que lucían timidamente empezaron a cobrar cierta altura, hasta que su luz bañó por completo el rostro adusto de Severus Snape.

Aunque su primer impulso en un día como aquel sería sacar una botella de whisky de fuego y beber hasta que le venciera el sueño, o hasta emborracharse (lo que llegara primero), sabía que eso no era lo más conveniente en un momento como aquel. Aquella noche había estado cerca de un dementor durante mucho más tiempo de lo que a cualquiera le gustaría, y a pesar de haberlo perdido de vista hacía ya un buen rato, la fría sensación de desasosiego que le había hecho sentir aquel ser inmundo no lo abandonaba. Para eso, sólo había una solución, y no era precisamente el alcohol.

Deslizó la mano hasta uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, sacando de él algo de forma rectangular. Con el mismo gesto de concentración y cuidado que pondría al medir los ingredientes de una poción especialmente difícil, Severus retiró el papel negro y plata que lo envolvía para descubrir una tableta de chocolate negro. Con un ligero chasquido, partió la primera hilera de onzas y dejó el resto encima del envoltorio que descansaba sobre su regazo.

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, examinó el trozo de chocolate entre sus dedos, calibrando su textura y los brillos que las llamas arrancaban a su brillante y oscura superficie.

- Servirá... – murmuró, aunque no parecía totalmente convencido. Sin duda, la tableta que le había dado un tembloroso elfo unos momentos antes en las cocinas no había acabado de satisfacer sus espectativas.

Acercando el trozo de chocolate a su boca, aprisionó una onza entre sus dientes y apretó hasta que un chasquido le avisó que la negra onza se había desprendido del resto. Sin apartar la mirada de las llamas, empezó a saborear el chocolate que cada segundo se iba tornando más amargo en su paladar, mientras un reconfortante calor empezó a abrirse camino desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el resto del cuerpo.

En contra de lo que mucha gente pudiera imaginar, a Severus Snape le gustaba el chocolate. De hecho, de niño lo adoraba.

Cuando era muy pequeño, mucho antes de venir a Hogwarts, todas las tardes entraba en la cocina de su casa natal y robaba una onza de chocolate. Sorprendentemente, nunca le habían pillado. Imaginaba que porque debía haber nacido con la capacidad innata de moverse por cualquier sitio consiguiendo pasar inadvertido... una cualidad que le había resultado muy útil, sin duda, tanto para cazar a alumnos que merodeaban a horas intempestivas por el castillo, como para ser un espía entre las filas de Lord Voldemort y vivir para contarlo... al menos, de momento.

Tras llevar a cabo su pequeño hurto, corría a encerrase en su habitación. Allí, con las ventanas y puerta cerradas, en medio de la más absoluta oscuridad, se tumbaba sobre su cama. Se sacaba la onza del bolsillo, a menudo ya medio derretida, y con una parsimonia sorprendente para tratarse de un niño tan pequeño, se la llevaba a la boca.

Con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de la explosión de dulzura sobre su lengua cuando el chocolate acababa de entrar en su boca. Dejaba pasar los minutos mientras la onza se derretía lentamente, imaginando cómo sería su vida dentro de unos años. Pesaba en el éxito y popularidad que alcanzaría en el colegio. En las cosas importantes que, ya de adulto, haría. En el personaje destacado y admirado en que se convertiría dentro de la comunidad mágica.

Cuando el chocolate por fín desaparecía, abría los ojos, se levantaba, devolvía la habitación a su estado anterior y se marchaba a hacer cualquier cosa, sin dedicar un segundo más a esos pensamientos. Al menos, no hasta el día siguiente, cuando otro dulce trozo de chocolate le llevara de nuevo a fantasear sobre qué le depararía la vida.

Éste era un rito que repitió todas las tardes durante su infancia, hasta que le llegó la hora de ingresar en Hogwarts. Allí su pasión por el chocolate no lo abandonó, aunque sí mutó. En poco tiempo abandonó los sabores dulces del chocolate con leche, del chocolate blanco o el trufado, para descubrir el chocolate negro.

En ese momento no supo el por qué de su cambio de gustos, le pareció algo natural... ahora, con la perspectiva que da el tiempo, creía conocer la causa. Simplemente, porque el chocolate negro resumía perfectamente lo que era la vida, en especial la suya.

La vida no era dulce como el resto de chocolates, una sucesión de buenos momentos y bonitos recuerdos... La vida era como el chocolate negro: de un sabor indefinible, entre dulce y amargo. A veces, al tomar un mordisco de chocolate negro, durante un segundo podía parecer exquisitamente dulce, para al siguiente segundo tornarse cruelmente amargo... aunque sin llegar nunca a ser desagradable. Eso también sucedía en la vida: tras una (a menudo, efímera) época de felicidad, solía venir otra de penuria y desencanto... que si se sabía sobrellevar, podía ayudar a seguir adelante, a ser más fuerte y más sabio.

Cuando comenzó a coquetear con el chocolate negro, no prestaba atención a sus distintas variedades. Pero en poco tiempo, empezó a familiarizarse con sus sutilezas, a apreciar las diferencias entre sus distintos tipos, dependiendo de su concentración de cacao y su pureza. Y como buen Slytherin, él había buscado la pureza extrema, tanto en el chocolate como en la sangre. Y una vez más, el chocolate y la vida le habían dado otra importante lección. Ahora sabía que la pureza no existía en ningún terreno. Era un concepto abstracto imposible de alcanzar. Sólo los muy necios, o los muy arrogantes, podían pretenderla.

Snape escapó de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que, al igual que hacía cuando era niño, había dejado que la onza de chocolate de deshiciera totalmente en su boca. Se sentía mucho mejor que cuando había llegado, pero notaba que le vendría bien tomar un poco más para acabar de volver a la normalidad. Mordió un trozo, que le supo muy dulce... aunque eso podía haber sido sólo una imaginación, porque inmediatamente le pareció extremadamente amargo. Eso le recordó los eventos de aquella noche.

Recordó las sensaciones que le habían embargado al descubrir aquella misma tarde a Black y a Lupin en la Casa de los Gritos, sin duda a punto de matar al arrogante de Potter y a los necios bocazas de sus escuderos. Recordó la satisfacción que sintió al verlos allí, probando que él tenía razón al desconfiar de Lupin y que Dumbledore se había equivocado, pecando de ingenuo. Recordó el regocijo teñido de sadismo al ver al licántropo caer al suelo indefenso tras haberlo atado, y al apuntar con su varita a Black, viéndole palidecer de terror al anunciarle su futuro a manos de los dementores. Recordó la euforia al verse triunfante sobre los dos últimos responsables que quedaban de sus más oscuros días en Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, cuando se sentía en la cumbre, mientras iba a recibir a los dementores y los acompañaba, junto a Fudge, a la torre donde tenían preso a Black para que recibiera su mortal beso, de repente... nada. Black había escapado. Y él se había quedado como antes. No, peor. La venganza que tanto tiempo había estado aguardando, que sentía que por fín tenía en sus manos, se le había escurrido entre los dedos en el último momento, riéndose de él y dejándole con un palmo de narices.

Se había dejado embargar por la emoción, pensando que vengándose y viendo muerto a Black alcanzaría la cúspide de la felicidad, y después... ¿qué¿Que su vida a partir de entonces sería plena y despreocupada?. Tenía que haberse controlado, haberse dado cuenta de que nada de eso era cierto... que en cualquier momento podían girar las tornas y venirse abajo todo... tal y como había sucedido, de hecho. No habiendo olvidado esa sencilla realidad, es seguro que ahora no se sentiría tan lleno de ira y tan... frustrado.

Y sin venir a cuento, de repente cayó en que hacía mucho tiempo que no comía chocolate... posiblemente desde que se había convertido en profesor. Y que eso había sido un error. Tal vez si no hubiera dejado de comerlo, su sabor entre dulce y amargo no le hubiera permitido olvidar todo eso.

Con determinación, comió de un bocado el resto de chocolate que sostenía en la mano, envolvió cuidadosamente el resto de la tableta, y se encaminó a su escritorio, donde la metió en un cajón. Una enigmática sonrisa curvó sus labios.

- Me aseguraré de no volver a olvidarlo... – susurró todavía mirando el envoltorio negro y plata, con sus oscuros ojos inusualmente brillantes.

Cerró el cajón, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a la puerta, por la que salió no sin antes apagar la chimenea con un movimiento de varita, sumiendo a la estancia de nuevo en su quietud y calma original.

**FIN**


End file.
